


Just a Train Trip

by eriah211



Series: Miss Walters' Tales [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anomaly (Primeval), Drabble, Gen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Another part of Miss Walters adventures. Part 3 of a drabble series.
Series: Miss Walters' Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443346
Kudos: 1





	Just a Train Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to goldarrow for the beta.  
> This was written for the primeval100 prompt 696: Mountains. Previously posted on Livejournal.

Miss Walters liked travelling by train.

It was slower, but more peaceful, and she could enjoy the view through the windows once they left the city behind.

She was staring at the beautiful mountains when she saw a falcon flying down towards the valley. As it soared closer, scaring away a flock of birds, Miss Walters noticed it was way too big and the shape of its head way too different.

She caught a glimpse of a red crest as she took her phone and she thought it was a good thing that she had Miss Lewis’ number on speed-dial.


End file.
